1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to casino gaming apparatus, in general, and to a casino gambling card table game, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the casino gaming industry, one of the most popular card table gambling games is 3 card poker in which a player attempts to obtain a higher valued poker hand than the dealer. As will also be appreciated, one of the most raucous of the card table gambling games is baccarat, where it is common for a player to vocally exhort the dealing of a winning card to his/her hand, and a vociferous rooting of a losing card to the Bank so as to attain the objective of having a card total closer to “nine” than the Bank. As will become clear from the following description, the present invention combines features of both 3 card poker and baccarat in making the combined game demonstrative in its play, while at the same time providing a multitude of betting options; as will be seen, this gives the combined game a flavor closer to that of craps, where others than the shooter are able to place individual bets on each roll of the dice. As in both 3 card poker and baccarat, the combined card game of the invention utilizes a standard 52 card deck (without jokers)—and as in baccarat, aces count as “one” and tens, jacks, queens, and kings count as “zero”.
As distinct from the commonly played 3 card poker, however, cards may be drawn and/or options selected based on the cards to be dealt rather than just to bet on cards already received. In such manner, a player becomes actively involved in each deal, and involves a certain degree of thought throughout. Having to make decisions concerning a series of bets in any one game makes the play more varied than baccarat, and thus more enjoyable to the participant and more attractive to the casino as well. All that will be seen to be required in its play are the calculations of the odds to be offered by the casino for any bet to be paid (which can be determined by mathematical analysis). Once such odds are set, all that is needed is the standard deck, a table, a game design overlay to sit 6 or 7 players, and the participants with their betting chips themselves.